The present invention relates generally to the field of elevators and more specifically to an elevator cab interior protection system.
Elevators, for example, in buildings, may be high-traffic areas, with many people entering, riding in, and exiting the cabs of elevators. For many buildings, e.g., buildings with several floors, skyscrapers, etc., it may be highly inconvenient or impractical for elevators to be taken out of service to repair damage to the interior of the elevator cab. Therefore, interior protection systems may be installed into elevator cabs to protect the cab walls from damage. This may reduce time that elevator cabs need to be out of service to repair damage. Additionally, interiors of elevator cabs may be made to have an aesthetic look that matches other portions of the building.